Victorson (location)
Victorson is a town located in Gunnison, Colorado. Secretly it is one of the biggest sanctuaries and training grounds for demigods and their descendants in the United States. It's indistinguishable from any over town, functioning as a mining community. History Whenever the influence and power of human civilization moved from one country to another, a new town would be built, which would then become a town much later for mortals to use and call their own, but would always be destroyed as the source of power no longer influenced the area. The valley was once known as Nysa, home to countless nymphs and nature spirits, before demigods settled there. It has been home to demigods for centuries. The town is highly surrounded in the mist, and to people who are deemed as a threat, they would likely not see it at all, thinking it was an untouched area of land or think it was a deserted town. It also has protective boarders to keep out monsters or unwanted trouble and has guards stationed all around them. Along with demigods and their descendants, it is also the home of many nature spirits, with dense forests inside and surrounding the towns boarders. It has trained demigods from ancient times to current times, even famous figures such as Abraham Lincoln and William Shakespeare. To pay for it's expenses it covers itself as a small mining community. While the younger residents learn and train at local "high schools" to ready themselves against outside threats, older demigods spend time mining for materials to sell, as well as other jobs. The town is also a community, where demigods can live and have families of their own. Many decide to stay while a few live in the outside world. The town also claims to be named after Victor S. Mermont, a Union soldier of the American Civil War, when it is actually named after Victor, Zeus' modern counterpart. Whether or not a resident is discovered to be a demigod, their parentage is decided to not be publicly known, people believing it could create problems with the gods and their multiple aspects Places Just like the town name itself, several places in Victorson are named after the modern forms of the gods. * Winston Motel * St. Amelia High School * Unnamed Bars and stores Residents * Randall Melendes. A demigod son of Garrett Hartley, the modern day counterpart of Ares. Currently living with his children and grandchildren in Victorson. * Lewis Melendes, police officer and a son of Randall. Grandson of Garrett Hartley * April Melendes, daughter of Randall. Granddaughter of Garrett Hartley * Leonard Park, police officer and husband of April Melendes. * Moira Wellens, a descendant of Winston Hartley and the mother of Robby Wellens. * Robby Wellens, demigod son of Alan Hollyer, the modern counterpart of Gelos. He was thrown out of the town for being "dangerous". He is currently travelling with the human Jennie Fortney back to Victorson from Indiana. * Fred Shiung, demigod son of Samantha Santon, the modern day counterpart of Harmonia. He works as a teacher at St. Amelia High School and is the father of Annie Shiung. * Annie Shiung, daughter of Fred Shiung and a student at St. Amelia High School. She is a granddaughter of Samantha Santon, the modern day counterpart of Harmonia. * Oliver Massey, demigod son of Curtis Hartley. Student at St. Amelia High School. Best friend of Robby Wellens. * James Siddons, descendant of an unknown goddess. * Audrey Wasserman, a receptionist at St. Amelia High School. * Thomas Wasserman, a mechanic and the brother of Audrey. * Kelly Welner, descendant of an unknown goddess. Trivia * The show is named after this town Category:Places Category:America